


Hide and seek

by Ravenouskiss (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, John tries to be a good daad, M/M, Paul tries to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ravenouskiss
Summary: John and Paul play hide and seek with Julian. After a while of waiting, John grows bored of conversations and has something else in mind
Relationships: John Lennon/Julian Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Julian Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give a huge thinks to my friend Meghan for betaing this! Love you! :3

The first game Paul ever played with Julian was pirates. He remembered the use of rough vocals aching his throat, making him nearly lose his voice afterwards, but it was all worth it just to see Julian standing outside wearing a pirate hat with his _ “sword” _ (or really a twig) in hand. He’d chase Paul with it for hours until his body weakened with fatigue, only to regain energy for round two after a little rest.

_ God, did that kid have a lot of energy... _

When Paul visited again, Julian would run up to him with big stomps and yell  _ ‘Arg!’  _ Taking out two pencils to play a little sword fight with Paul. It would sometimes hurt- Julian would have a sharp pencil in hand, each hit scraping over Paul’s hand. One wrong move and it'd stab through. Paul always told him to be careful and to not go too rough or too fast. Julian would nod his head in understanding but, of course, it'd be too good to be true.

Even if the pain was harsh, Julian was still just a little kid, two years old. They don't know any better at that age. Paul did have the urge to scold,  _ yes...  _ But he managed to control himself. He’d experienced far worse when John-

... _ Y'know.. _

Julian would be worn out by the time John strolled outside and sat on a lounge chair, picking the boy up to sit on his lap. Paul smiled everytime he did that. He loved seeing the soft side of John, something that was so rarely shown, even though they’d known each other for years now.

Paul would always sit next to him, straightening his legs out for a stretch then crossing one leg over the other and close his eyes. His ears were captivated by the whistling wind and the chirping birds. He would drop in some small talk every now and then. John would hum but never respond with words, probably paying more attention to nature rather than his best friend speaking - which was alright.

_ Or… Was it? _

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes each time the conversation ended on its own. They would talk after a while, but John had something in mind to say and it shocked Paul in a weird way the moment those words left his lips.

“How did you do that?”

He knew what John meant, but it was a hard thing to believe since the John he knew was so loving and playful.

"Do what?" 

"Y'know," John said, grazing his finger over the feather on Julian's hat. "Playing with Julian,  _ how did you do it?" _

It took Paul a long time to wrangle up his words and explain how he learned to be patient, playful, and loving to a kid, promising John the next day he’d teach him the basics. Paul stayed up all night to plan this out at home, and the only game he knew would be easy for John and fun for Julian was hide and seek. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Paul felt like a child again, running around to find somewhere to hide, except he wasn't as small as he was fourteen years ago. He crossed out spots he knew wouldn't work well for his height.

He didn’t know where John was, but it was worth the effort to figure out so that Paul could help Julian find him later once he himself was caught.

Hearing the numbers count down from the hall, Paul had to be quick to choose. Maybe under the table? In the closet? Or maybe behind a shower curtain? He wanted to be a quick find; common hiding spots were a way to go for that.

Looking between his decisions and down to three seconds left, he moved for the closet. He opened the creaking door slowly, slipping his lean body into the small opening before shutting it back closed. Paul sat down and squished his knees to his chest due to the cramped space. He couldn’t see, but he knew clothes were carelessly scattered all over the place. However, judging by the material his fingers were digging, it was most likely just a poorly-installed carpet beneath him. 

Paul scooted a bit and eased his back on the solid curve behind him, letting his head fall too. The crescent felt familiar, maybe  _ too _ familiar. Soft breaths were heard and Paul’s brow creased. He felt the object expand and contract with shifting warmth, clothes ruffling. A feeling in his gut knew exactly who this was, but before he could say a word, the voice went first.

“Well, what do you know?" 

John turned around with a spark of glee in his eyes, as well as a grin pulling his lips. He continued, “Looks like my knight in shining armor has found me.”

“Shut up!” Paul said, whispering loud enough for John to hear as he slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"That's not so  _ royal _ of you, sir." John said, teasingly. "I thought you were supposed to  _ protect _ me, not  _ hit  _ me."

"I think I had a perfect reason to hit you, sir. It is my job to hit after all."

"Heh, whatever..." He laughed. “At least we won’t be alone while we wait.”

“Indeed, it might take Julian a while to find us.” Paul sighed, watching a loose string hang from the collar of John’s sweater.

Julian hadn't developed the skill to observe yet, making it easy for both Paul and John to conclude it may take a while. From what Paul was hoping for, waiting an hour was his guess, John concluded three --which sounded way off in his opinion -- by the time Julian would find them. If they both had to wait for that long, somehow in some way, they had to occupy one another.

With curious fingers, he lifted the string with a calloused tip, twirling it around like a ribbon dancers use to flow with their flexible bodies. John sighed with content, placing his hands on the floor and moving one leg flat under the other as it bent to his chest. Looking at Paul, he licked his lips. “What should we do then to kill time?”

Paul smiled at the question, already knowing what to do. “We could just talk about things...” He suggested. “With our lives, or... Maybe about our careers, or about another song..”

John raised one eyebrow, lips pouting slightly at the corners. “Can’t we have a break from songs and just talk about us?”

“I did say anything, John. And I did suggest  _ our lives.  _ Thank you very much.”

“No, you said ‘about things.’ I didn't hear about  _ ‘anything’  _ or _ ‘lives’  _ in it, now did I?” He accused, keeping a straight face to show Paul his seriousness, but Paul could see he wanted to laugh.

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Paul rolled his eyes, grinning like a madman. “So, what about our lives?”

“Embarrassing memories,” John mused, “from our past.”

~_~_~_~_~_~

Paul tried to hold back his laughter, muffling his mouth with a hand the best he could, knowing the clear presence of Julian in the room just outside their door. One little sound could give their hiding spot away, and Paul didn’t want to be caught yet; he was having too much fun. John reminded him about the time he performed half-naked with a toilet seat around his neck, dripping with cold water .  He felt humiliated that day. Laughter roared around the stage; nobody could take the music seriously with him dressed like that. John almost punched a guy about it, but Paul stopped him - thankfully.

Paul’s laugh descended into the abyss as the curiosity to peek through the door got to him. Julian was looking under the table, behind the couch, even behind the window curtains. 

He looked at his watch to notice an hour had passed since they first hid. He wanted to hear more stories from John but...They both agreed to play fair with Julian; let the kid have a spike of dopamine everytime he found them, whether John liked it or not...~

“Uncle Paul? Daddy? Are you guys in here?” Julian said, his voice high and innocent, looking under the blanket to see if they were there. Paul would have laughed at that, but the lump in his throat made it unattainable.

“John, we need to get out and let Julian win.” He said, turning around. “It’s been an hour already.”

Instead of agreeing (What Paul had wished for), John, however, rolled his eyes and sat back, watching Julian look under the lamp shade. “Let him try to find us in the next hour. If he doesn’t, then we can get out.”

“I thought you said you wanted to be a good father, and a  _ fair  _ one too.”

“I  _ am  _ being a good father.” He snarled, almost above a whisper with words dripping in anger. “I’m letting my son figure it out on his own without hints. It's more rewarding and fun to figure things out of your own accord.”

Paul looked at him with a furious crease on his forehead, “John, he’s only three! He hasn’t developed that skill yet!”

“Yeah, that’s why.”

Paul rolled his eyes and looked through the gap again to see the room clear and silent. “It's not fair for him, y’know. I hope you’re  _ aware  _ of that...” he continued, but of course John wouldn’t dare to listen.

“I am, I just want to spend more time here with you is all.” John said with a mischievous glint shining in his eyes, something Paul always saw whenever the man got an idea - One that meant nothing good. 

He stared at John for a while and got the idea once the man wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh god, John. We can’t do that right now!”

“It's better than sitting here and talking again for the next hour!” 

He shook his head. “You said you wanted to talk about our lives for hours, you did. And now you’re saying it was boring!?” Chuckling, Paul looked down and pulled at the cuff of his sock. “Well, you’re kind of right about that...”

“You see? Now can we begin?” John asked.

Paul sighed and scooted to rest his back on the wall, spreading his legs as wide as they could go in the cramped space. He was eager, but also terrified at one thought that played over and over in his head. 

“Yes but, er... What if Julian walks in the room and hears us?"

John shrugged and pulled his sweater off, placing it on top of something Paul couldn’t recognize before the man placed himself on Paul’s lap, straddling him. “Then we’ll have to be as silent as the wind, aye Macca?”

“Yes but, what if he forgot something in here, then what do we do?”

“Paul-”

“Or what if we moan too loud and he gets curious.”

_ “Paul-” _

“Or what if he tells Cynthia the strange noises we were making?”

_ “Paul!” _

“Yes?”

“Just shut up and touch me, aye?” John said. “And quit your worrying...”

Paul nodded and zipped his mouth, placing his hands on John’s hips. He was rubbing up and down the conversant shape of John’s pelvis, the rough material of denim cloth filling his sense of touch on the palm of his hand mixed with the soft cotton of John’s white t-shirt. He moved the loose hem up with his hand before draping it back down again. John hummed at the feeling, fluttering his eyes closed while his head descended to Paul’s shoulder, making Paul aware of himself breathing next to John’s ear. It was calm and collected, not yet heavy with arousal. He wanted this to be done fast, but by the prediction he and John made about Julian, they might have a lot of time on their hands to take things slow (something he preferred doing instead of rushing the process).

He was kind of surprised to find John doing nothing except sitting there on his lap, head limp on his shoulder. Paul expected him to make a move since he suggested they’d do something so unnecessary in a situation like this, especially if you’re playing hide and seek with a two year old! Knowing John, he was a risk taker, and he didn’t care if they were doing this in public or in their personal homes.

Something cold slipped under his shirt and Paul gasped, quickly getting hushed by John’s lips while hands traveled up his sides, back, and stomach, lifting his shirt up in the process. Paul moaned when his nipple was squeezed, back arching at the rippling pleasure traveling across his body when a nail pushed in. He did the same to John, a little voice reminding him of how sensitive John was in that area. Sure enough, John whined in response, sucking on Paul’s bottom lip as much as he could to muffle his own noise. He lifted Paul’s arms away from his body to pull them out of the cotton sleeves.

“Off.” John whispered while pulling away, tugging on the shirt that now hung loosely around Paul’s neck while he took off his own.

Paul nodded and followed the command, quickly getting his body lifted and pushed to the ground. A little yelp escaped his lips with the soft thud. John scrambled his way on top, pressing their bodies flush together. This left very little space between them, enough for Paul to feel the heat of John’s throbbing cock resting on his clothed thigh.

John smirked at this and angled his leg perfectly, rubbing his thigh on Paul’s slight bulge and making him squirm underneath. He wanted to moan at the feeling, but he knew if he did Julian might hear from across the hall and find them both like this all flushed and sheened with sweat. Paul didn’t want Julian to witness such a thing that’d leave him shocked for years to come, and couldn’t imagine him telling an interviewer about it. Paul bit his lips hard to the point where he could taste the metallic liquid strong on the tip of his tongue. He looked at John to see his flushed cheeks, eyes hungry like a predator watching its prey. Paul was the prey, and in defense he slipped his hands under John’s trousers to have a grab of his arse, only to get them quickly removed and pinned above his head. He sighed as John’s breath tickled the sensitive skin of his neck.

“No touching, Paulie,” he said, low and commanding, licking a strip of salty skin. 

“Oh fuck...” Paul trembled, tilting his head back to give John space to do whatever he wanted with his neck.

Paul could feel John smirk against his skin. A hand lifted away from Paul’s wrist before getting held again with John’s other. He loved being reined. The weight of John’s body held him down like ropes connected to a bed. He had no way to squirm away from anything John did, and he was glad about that because one wrong move could catch someone's attention. He gasped at the warm bite on sensitive skin, hips grinding against his own. 

Paul’s hips struggled forward at the realization of his throbbing erection, fully hard, straining against the black fabric of his trousers. Crotches came in contact as he did so, causing a moan to escape them both. He knew he wasn’t the only one aching, for John was struggling for air.

“God, Paul...” John rasped, hooking the plump lobe of Paul’s ear between his lips, sucking gently. It was becoming a challenge for Paul to stay quiet. He pressed his lips hard on John’s shoulder occasionally whenever he needed to moan loud or scream. John had a heavy effect on him. His voice, that beautiful rough voice he’d recognize anywhere. The feeling of being restrained by weight. The rubbing and grinding of hips. Their erections rubbing against each other, feeling each other's heat. Paul was too focused on the feeling until it all stopped. He looked at John with wide, shocked eyes. He was so close to release, and all of that was taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

“Fuck, J-John..!” he gasped. "Why did you-"

“Shush, love. I think Julian walked in,” John interrupted, listening carefully at the little noises happening outside the closet door.

Paul’s eyes went wide at the little silhouette roaming around the room. It picked up something odd from the floor. It must’ve been that spin-top thingy John bought him a few weeks ago -- which Paul forgot the name of, his aching groin getting the better of him -- and he was sitting on the floor and spinning it, watching it in awe.

He expected Julian to go back to his room, but instead the boy stayed and just sat there, spinning the top again.

“J-John...” he gasped, trying his best to push his hips up, frustrated with the lack of movement. “Please, oh god, please.”

John only ignored his plea, locking his hips down on Paul’s to halt his movements. He watched Julian sit there, just a few feet away from them. Paul growled in frustration. His cock ached to  _ release  _ the tension knotting his stomach in flames. It felt like his body was inching closer to an oven. 

“Please...” he said again.

“Shh, shh love.. “ John cooed, caressing Paul’s cheeks as he pecked his lips. “I’ll do something, I promise.”

Paul nodded and tilted his head to chase John’s gentle touch as the firm grip left his wrists, allowing him to drag his arms down to wrap around John’s neck. An ache pulled his heart to return at least some form of the affection he’d been spoiled by He slid his shaky fingers through the soft locks of auburn hair, knowing this was something John loved. The man above him smiled and kissed him, pecking his lips with skill. Paul’s body buzzed at the attention. 

John made quick work of opening their jeans and pulling their cocks out, locking them together with his hand. They were already leaky and red, hard to the touch. John started a fast pace, moving his fist up and down both their cocks. Paul’s face twisted in pleasure. With a gasp, he inched his nails deeper against the layer of pale skin. He’d never felt so much pressure in his head until this very moment.

He wanted to last a little longer, but it felt too good to have John’s hand finally around his. It was a burning bliss and his body couldn’t wait any longer. 

He bucked into John’s hand for more, moaning as his cock rubbed against the other man. Both twitched in response, encouraging John’s pace to accelerate. That was the last trigger before Paul came with a cry, long white streams landing hotly between their sweaty bodies, creating a new-found warmth on their already burning skin.

John came soon after and went limp. Paul felt too fuzzy and mushy in the head to notice. He was forgetting about Julian being just a few feet away, forgetting about their conversation earlier, forgetting about his loud cry just seconds ago. He sighed, kissing the messy top of auburn hair and dipping his nose into it, taking in the smell of sweat and trace of rose-scented shampoo. 

John stuffed them both back into their jeans and got up, looking for the shirts he’d discarded. “Paul, do you remember where I put them?”   
Paul looked around and pointed to the pile with a lazy hand. He picked up his and John’s t-shirt and passed them to which belonged to who. 

“That was...” he said, scratching his head, “difficult.”

John nodded and made a grab for his sweater. “I know, keeping quiet is the hardest thing for everyone in this situation.”

“Mhm, but I think whoever bottoms has the hardest time.”

“No, I disagree, Paul.” John said, smirking once he put his sweater back on. “Top is the hardest.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Fine.” He agreed, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. “My god we act like children.”

“No.” Paul repeated, grinning sheepishly at the warning John’s eyes shot him.

“Don’t you dare start again.”

He laughed and pecked John’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck as he continued, making sure every place his lips touched left love on John’s. 

“Shall we go out, your majesty?” John asked after a while, putting a French accent on the end.

“I thought I was your knight in shining armour.”

“Ah, they’re in the same fucking catagory anyway,” he said. “But you didn't answer my question.”

“Oh, yeah, sure...” 

When Paul opened the door, Julian was standing in front of them, a smile on his lips. 

“Found you!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :3


End file.
